Some greetings
by Omis
Summary: Post-Mocking-jay. After the rebellion, Effie is called down to District 12 to plan the wedding of Katniss and Peeta. She has less than a month or two to plan it. She is excited and promises to do her best, but what happens when she can't help but be distracted by a certain someone. Find out by clicking above.
1. Chapter 1: A day in a life

**A/N **

**Hey you guys this is Omis. Here's a rated T story. I'm not good with Rated M's. After all I'm new here. This story Prim and Madge (Her family, as well) are alive. **

**Along with Cinna, Portia, and maybe (possibly later chapters) Chaff, Finnick, Mags, and Wiress.**

**Enough said here's the story. When I get better, it'll later be changed to Rated M. Two or three smut scenes of course.**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger games not me.**

**Effie stepped off the train to District 12, carrying her pink purse. It was the only thing left she had that wasn't toured apart because of the Rebellion, unlike the rest of her things that burnt into the flames, along with her apartment. **

**She wobbled on the 5 –inch heels. She was nervous, and yet happy, happy that she didn't have to come here just for the reaping of two, poor innocent children. **

**She'll have to get over it though, for this wasn't her day. She was here for the wedding plan of Katniss and Peeta. She was happy for two of course, her favorite and only tributes to come out alive of the games. Effie wanted to be there for them, no matter what. To her, Effie felt as If they were her own children and they needed proper care. **

**Effie took in her surroundings of the small District. 12 wasn't much, but the people here tend to call it their home. Many people were rebuilding and trying to start a new path after the Capitol took all from them. Men and Women, Old and young were all pitching in to rebuild what was once called their home.**

**"Effie? Is that you?" she heard a familiar voice say. **

**Effie turned around to face Peeta. She smiled. Oh how they've grown. "Hello, Peeta. You look well and fit? How's Katniss." "Just fine, and you?" Peeta asked, always polite.**

**"I'm…managing." She said wearily. Peeta smiled, nodding as If he knew what she meant. After all It took some time to control the voices and thoughts that swirled in his head, but he managed. He wasn't back to himself fully, but he was close. "Do you have anything I can carry?" Peeta asked.**

**"No, this is all I have left." Effie said as she lifted the bag to gesture what she meant.**

**"Alright, well come on lets head to the Village. I'm sure Katniss and Haymitch will love to see you." **

**She nodded and smiled. Katniss she was a little eerie about, She always thought the girl hated or, even If she still does. She wouldn't blame Katniss for it, after all she was to blame for all those deaths of many Innocent children.**

**And Haymitch?**

**There wasn't anything need to be said. She already knew how Haymitch felt about her, after all the years they've been working together, he didn't have to hide it one bit. It was clear.**

**Effie stepped into the pickup truck, placing the pink purse on her lap. Peeta climber in afterwards and they drove off to the Victor's Village. The car ride was silent, Effie stared out the window the whole entire time. **

**She can see the meadow far down the path of where they were headed, and the sun shining above the scenery. It was quite a view. She had never really took the time to see the beauties of the District, for all she knew was that the people would stand grimly in front of her frowning and glaring at her with hate and hunger. **

**"Effie?"**

**Effie turned to Peeta, snapping out of her daydreaming. "Yes?" **

**"I said that you look pretty without your Capitol makeup on." Peeta said, not drifting his eyes from the road. Effie blushed, and muttered a small Thank you and turned to back to the window.**

** She always thought she looked ugly without it on, with her freckles that splattered across her small face, and her button nose along with her small but plumped lips with a pair of blue eyes, and her hair, a dark shade of blonde. No one has ever told her that before.**

**The pickup truck finally came to a halt. "Here we are." Peeta said, as he stepped out the truck. Effie followed along shortly, taking her small pink purse with her. **

**"Come on. I'll show you where you'll be staying."**

**Effie nodded and thanked Peeta once again for his kindness. She didn't…No, she shouldn't even be here at all, after with all the murders she committed. She always felt guilty and could never forgive the people of the Capitol for enjoying such slaughter, and most of all her, for choosing the innocent children. They were just children that forced into those things. **

**"Not all, you're welcome here anytime Effie." Peeta said with a smile. She returned the smile, as they walked in the house. The least she could do was be herself, and plan the wedding for him and Katniss, after that she would be out of their hair, and go back to the Capitol. **

**Succumb to the darkness of her nightmares, and most of all be alone. **

**Haymitch growled. He was on low of the booze, and there wasn't going to be shipping till next week.**

**"Shit." He muttered as he closed the fridge door harshly. How was he supposed to sleep? Not that he slept when he was drunk or not. Mostly he passed out somewhere in his house or feed those damn geese. **

**Speaking of, it was about time to feed those pesky birds, anyway.**

**Haymitch grabbed the bucket of food and walked out to the back of his house. He opened the old gate, and threw the pelts of bread on the ground. The geese came scrabbling in minutes to get what they knew they'd have for days. **

**"Damn geese. Eaten up my bread." Haymitch grumbled. One goose, a female, looked up and honked at him, and returned back to eating her meal. **

**"Oh yeah? Well you would be dead, if it wasn't for me." Haymitch yelled. **

**"What are you doing Haymitch?" **

**He whipped around to only be staring into the dark eyes of Cinna, the former stylist for Katniss. Realizing who it was, Haymitch turned back to the geese.**

**"You shouldn't sneak up on me, I could've killed you." He said, throwing more bread on the ground.**

**"I find that highly doubtful." Cinna said, as he moved over to let Haymitch out. "After all Peeta took your knife from you. Remember?" **

**Oh he remembered alright. Damn kid, who the hell did he think he was? Coming up with the excuse that sleeping with a knife is dangerous and you could harm others. Bullshit. **

**Who was there to harm? The war was over, and Snow was dead. Enough said.**

**"Yeah, and why are you over here? Aren't you giddying up Katniss for her wedding?" Haymitch snarled. It's not that he hated the stylist it's just that he didn't feel like being bother that was all.**

**"I came to tell you that Effie is here, and Katniss and Peeta wanted you to come and greet her, as well as Portia and me." Cinna said smiling. A knowing smile, that was.**

**He knew that smile. "Me and Effie aren't like what you think, and I why the hell should I?" asked Haymitch. The woman hadn't shut up for the years they worked together, telling him they were a team, and must strived to help their tributes.**

** Haymitch had only told her that they was no way they had a chance, and continued drinking. The only reason he come to these damn games was because of the beer. Not that he had a choice, or anything. The Capitol may have been full with Idiots, but they knew they're liquor.**

**"Because I said so."**

**Haymitch turned to face Madge Undersee. God, she looked like Maysilee, his former partner in the games. The one he had failed to save. **

**Haymitch grumbled and obliged. He knew that Madge would put up a fight, just like her Aunt, and he at least owed her in some way for not saving her Aunt. **

**"But there better be booze." Haymitch spoke with a hint of annoyance.**

**"There'll be plenty."**

**A/N Well that was it faults. Tell me what you think and I'll continue the story. **

**And I hope you all like the fact that some of the characters, Like Cinna are alive. I figured why not add some joy to it, as the characters we all know and love are here to witness the wedding.**

**Tell me what you think and review please. Thank you.**

**Omis. **


	2. Chapter 2: Greetings

**A/N Hey everybody thanks for the reviews. I really appreciated it. **

**I hope to get more reviews on the way, so I'm not going to stop posting! I'll try my best and do whatever it takes. **

**Chapter one was sort of short, but this chapter is longer. Chapter two is about Effie and Haymitch seeing each other for the first time in years, while everyone prepares the wedding. This chapter will feature Katniss's Mother and Prim, along with Cinna and Madge.**

**Disclaimer: Hunger games do not belong to me. Suzanne Collins and Suzanne Collins only. **

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Greeting

Katniss sighed in relief, as she carefully pulled out the lemon cake Peeta had baked hours ago, before he had left to pick up Effie from the train station. Katniss and Peeta didn't want a grand wedding, like one of those Capitol shows she seen on TV, she _specifically_ made sure that Plutarch knew to keep this a secret, and to not inform anyone yet.

"All done." Katniss said while placing the cake on the countertop, and removing the oven mitts.

"Is the cake ready? It smells good." Said Cinna striding in, along with Madge and Portia.

"Peeta sure knows how to bake." Madge said, eyeing it. "I can't wait to have a piece."

"That'll just have to wait for the wedding." Katniss said, as she grabbed the vanilla frosting from the cabinet, and taking a butter knife to easily spread it on the cake.

"Good thing it isn't much people coming to the wedding. Now we don't have to worry about sharing all of it to everyone." Said Portia, as they shared a laugh.

True, she and Peeta wanted only to have a considerable size of guest invited to the wedding. Invites had been sent to Cinna and Portia, who arrived once receiving the message, and Madge Undersee, and along with her family. Invites were still being sent out, they didn't really have the time to do all of them, so It was great Effie had agreed to help along the way of the wedding. Placing the cooking mittens down on the counter top, Katniss heard a familiar voice and turned to see Peeta, along with Effie walking in.

"We're back!" cried a sing song voice.

"Effie is here." Said Portia, as she walked to go greet her friend, followed by Cinna. Katniss smiled as she heard chattering and laughter flow from the living room.

She was glad Effie had agreed to do the wedding. She wasn't sure if the Escort was comfortable with that or not, and at first she insisted that Effie didn't have to do the planning for the wedding If she didn't want to, and told Plutarch that she would find someone else's help, but knowing Plutarch who insisted that Effie come, He told her that this will be a good chance for the former Escort to get away and be distracted from all her work, and that District Twelve was the perfect place to do so, not to mention that she'll be able to have a chance and visit them.

Katniss didn't want to put too much weight on her shoulders. She knew what Effie had gone through during the rebellion, with the torture and wasn't sure if the escort could handle it or not, but to her surprise Effie replied, saying that she wouldn't mind doing something for her or Peeta.

In a matter of days she was on the train and had called from aboard the train announcing her arrival.

Peeta came in the kitchen, walking over to Katniss and giving her a peck on the cheek, and greeting Madge as well. "Sorry for the wait, Effie's train came in a little late."

"It's no big deal, as long as you two got here safely. How about you finish this up while I go fetch Haymitch?" Peeta frowned. "You sure? I could do it, you know how Haymitch is."

"No I insist. You finish up the cake."

"I don't mind really Katniss-."

"Its fine Peeta, It won't take only but a minute."

"Yes, and It takes an hour to wake him up, and plus he's very stubborn."

"So are you."

"ME? Don't you mean you're stubborn?"

Katniss humphed. Why was does he have to be so damn Difficult?

"That's not the point, damnit!" Ignoring his comment on her stubbornness. She was not stubborn!

"You don't have to get upset, all I'm saying is that you don't have to do it."

"And all I'm saying it that I can do it perfectly fine on my own."

As they both continue to go back and forth, forgetting that Madge was sitting there, annoyingly watching the couple argue over who should the infamous drunken mentor of district twelve. As they continue on and on, Madge took the liberty to fetch Haymitch herself.

_Better get it over with now or never. _She thought, as she walked to the door.

"I'll be right back." Madge said, as everyone stopped their conversations.

"Where to?" Cinna asked. Madge sighed. "It's a long story, but I'm going to go fetch Haymitch, care to come?"

Cinna smiled and nodded, and asked Portia to show Effie to her room, while they walked to Haymitch's. This would be fun.

**(A/N: This part will continue right where we left off at the end of chapter one.)**

"They'll be plenty." Madge said gruffly. She rolled her eyes inwardly at this man. All he had to do was come over, say hi, stay for awhile, and then leave. How hard could that be?

Cinna just smiled. He knew Haymitch wasn't a people person, and the more the discomfort he was the more the fun it would be to watch.

Haymitch mumbled something inaudible, and shoved between the two as he walked over to Katniss and Peeta's house. "There better be."

Sooner he gets this over with the better he could past out drunk, as Madge and Cinna gave each other a glance and followed the mentor back to the house.

**Well that's all for now folks. It was shorter than I wanted it to be, but I hoped you like it. Especially with the part with Katniss and Peeta arguing I figured it'd be cute to see newlyweds fight over their grumpy old mentor.**

**Anyway tell me what you think and be honest! Also give me some Ideas on how Haymitch and Effie kind of greet each other, cuz I'm kind of stuck on that part. Sorry If it wasn't as long as you thought, but I tried my best!**

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy! Please Review I accept guess and members!**

**-Omis.**


End file.
